Crazy Days
by ZombieFox
Summary: This is my jab at the 100 words challenge by Cannibalistic Skittles. I'm not really one for summaries so read and enjoy. I'm going to try to get alot of PuckxSabrina in this, or Puckabrina as I've heard it called.
1. Dream

Looking around my room, I wondered briefly what I was doing up, and why there was no furniture. Shaking the thought from my head, I turned to look out the window, only to come face to face with a spider the size of a cow. My eyes widened and I backed away. The spider lurched forward and snapped its fangs at me.

I screamed loudly and bolted from my bedroom, scared out of my wits. The house was dark, the only light coming from the full moon outside. My heart pounded wildly as I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. Behind me I could hear the giant spider following me.

Grabbing a randomly placed broom, I turned to face the monstrosity with shaking legs. The kitchen door was locked tight, as was the front door, so I had no escape. The spider crept closer, clicking its fangs ominously. It launched itself at me with eerie strength and-

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping down my face. Daphne was still sleeping soundly in bed next to me, mumbling something about Granny's cooking. Shaking my head I flopped back down on my pillow, trying to slow my racing heart.

Rubbing my eyes I looked at the clock next to me bed. Four A.M. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the dream I had kept making me open my eyes. Finally I gave up and made my way downstairs to get a glass of water. Maybe it'd help me calm down.

Opening the fridge door, I screeched. Inside was a large, hairy tarantula. It gazed up at me, seemingly confused. Slamming the door shut I glared up the stairs.

"FAIRY BOY, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed, hearing the laughing boy even from here. I heard his door slam shut, then more laughing.

Puck was going to pay.

* * *

Okay, I know this one was short, but most of them won't be. I just couldn't think of much for the word 'dream' right now. I'm going to be working to get all 100 words up.

**EDIT** Okay, I just fixed up this chapter because I was pretty hasty when I first put it up. Nothing much changed so you don't have to re-read it. Also theres going to be a seperate story for the word 'Spider' just Because I feel like it.


	2. Makeup

Puck had gone too far, I decided, trying to wash the black marker off my white high tops to no avail. With a frustrated snarl I hurled the shoes across the bathroom. Storming out, I stayed holed up in my room for the rest of the night, planning my revenge.

Even after Daphne fell asleep, I stayed awake, biding my time. Finally I heard Pucks loud snores and knew it was time to move. Grabbing my little black bag I made my way to Pucks door. Opening it quietly, I slipped inside.

Moving slowly down the path, and getting closer to the snores, I kept my eyes and ears open for the chimps. Reaching Puck, who was sleeping soundly on his trampoline, I smiled evilly. Hoisting myself up, and trying my best not to move the springy surface, I scooted closer to Puck.

Reaching into the black bag I pulled out the harshest of colors I could find. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet. Leaning carefully over the fairy-boy, I got to work.

Leaning back a half hour later I studied my master piece with a proud feeling swelling in my chest. I, a 'lowly' human had gotten back at the so called Trickster King. Shaking my head I reminded myself not to get smug yet, I still had to escape.

Pulling out a camera, I snapped a few photos of the prank, then hightailed it out of the room. When I finally slipped into my bed and went to sleep, Puck was still blissfully unaware of the surprise he'd get when he woke up.

Rolling over with a groan, I opened my eyes to see the clock read six A.M. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, then blinked when an infuriated scream reached my ears. Slowly a smile spread across my face until I was grinning like an idiot.

The door to Daphne and my bedroom slammed open, revealing a _very_ angry looking Puck. Daphne, surprisingly woken by the sound, rolled over and spotted Puck. The sight of the now make-up covered boy woke her completely and she rolled of the bed in hysterics.

Even under the layers of bright make-up I could tell Pucks face was red with anger. He glared at me and held up a basketball.

"This," he snarled, pointing at the ball for emphasis, "will be stuck to your head _very_ soon, Grimm." He glared at me for a moment longer before slamming the door shut as he storming to bathroom to wash his face, which I bet made the whole thing even worse.

"Oh, Sabrina…that was soooo funny," Daphne gasped, stilly giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, and I bet he doesn't know I got a few pictures of it," I told her smugly, renewing her laughter. I pulled out my digital camera and clicked to look at the best picture I had gotten.

Pucks face took up most of the screen, decked out in the most hideous look I could come up with. His lips were covered in dark purple, while his face was power white with rose red cheeks. His eyelids were bright green with thick bright orange eyeliner. To finish off the look I'd given him a large black beauty mark under his left eye.

"Do you think he was kidding about the basketball?" Daphne asked once she'd caught her breath.

I pondered it for a moment then shook my head. "Nah, he's Puck. He means it when he says he's going to pull a prank. If he says he's going to glue that basketball to my head, he means it," I shrugged finally.

Taking a final look at the picture before I hid the camera, I laughed out loud. Even if he did glue the basketball to my head, it would be sooooo worth it!

* * *

Hey, there, I got the second one up pretty fast, neh? Anyways, this ones a bit longer then the last one. Hope you like it, and I'll try to get another one up soon. I'll be getting some Puck/Sabrina in soon as well.


	3. Dye

Daphne and I sat watching T.V. while Granny dragged Elvis upstairs for a much needed bath. Elvis was covered in mud and who knows what else from his romp in the woods after a very heavy rain. Someone, I think it was Puck, had let the Great Dane out when Granny told us not to.

Elvis howled out his misery, quite loudly at that, whimpering and crying even after the bathroom door was shut. A few moments later there was a loud yelp, then more howling.

Uncle Jake snickered and shook his head, telling us that Elvis, while loving to get hosed down outside, hated getting baths.

"What's the difference?" Daphne asked, looking confused.

"Honestly? I don't know," Uncle Jake told her. "It could be because the waters warm, or maybe it's the soap."

"If you ask me, the dogs got the right idea," Puck announced. "Baths suck."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," I sneered. "You just love to stink."

After a bit the howling stopped and I could hear the T.V. again. It was getting late so me and Daphne decided to go to bed, and Puck took our spots on the couch to watch T.V.

"Night, Daphne," I muttered, falling asleep quickly.

Hysterical laughter woke me only a few hours later. Sitting up sleepily, I gazed out the bedroom door. Puck was sitting on the ground, laughing so hard his face was red. Confused, I got up and peeked out the door, only to start laughing as well.

Elvis sat in the middle of the hall, head hung low and glaring at the Fairy-boy. His usually dark coat was bright blue and not a bit of naturally colored fur remained. He turned his dark look to me, making me laugh even harder.

"Oh, my god, he looks so stupid!" Puck laughed, rolling on the ground. Granny came out of the bathroom, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I must have grabbed the wrong shampoo in the store," she explained sheepishly. Puck and I just kept laughing. Daphne, woken my the loud noise, came into the hall as well.

"Elvis?" She asked sleepily. "You look like a smurf."

This simple renewed my laughter. Daphne began to giggle as well. Soon Uncle Jake was on his way up the stairs to see what all the noise was about. When he caught sight of the blue Elvis, he stopped dead, looking very confused.

"Mom, what did you do to the poor dog?" He asked, trying to hold back a smile. "I mean, now I can see why he hates baths."

"Ohhhh, Jake!" Granny frowned. "This is the first time this has ever happened."

Uncle Jake finally started laughing as well. I caught my breath and leaned down to pat the upset dog on the head.

"Its alright, Elvis," I told him. "At least you're not pink." Puck began laughing harder at that, gasping out that he'd love to see that.

"Really, it's not that funny," Granny sighed.

"Yes, yes it is," Daphne giggled.

Finally Puck stopped laughing and since all of us were wide awake now, we headed downstairs. Elvis curled up sulkily under the kitchen table, probably upset that we'd laughed at him so much. Granny made some warm milk so that we'd go back to sleep. I really didn't care that I was a bit old for warm milk, I was that amused.

"So when do you think the dye will wash out?" Daphne asked me, sipping her milk.

I looked at the bottle that Granny had brought down from the bathroom with her, then snickered lightly. "It's not going to," I told her, pointing at the word 'Permanent'. Daphne's mouth formed an 'O' shape in surprise.

"Granny, you're going to have to dye him back to his natural color," I told Granny when she entered the room with two more mugs of milk. She handed me one, then handed the other to Puck. He gave the white liquid a nasty look before taking a hesitant sip when Granny gave him a look.

"What do you mean, _libeling_?" Granny asked. When I pointed the label out to her she heaved a sigh.

"Well, Elvis will just have to stay… blue for a few days," Granny shook her head. "With helping Snow get the house ready for the party, there's really no time to go get hair dye for Elvis."

"Aw, poor big blue brute," I cooed to Elvis, who whined and covered his muzzle with his now blue paws. "Just pray you don't have to go out in public." Elvis gave a heart wrenching howl, raising his paws momentarily to open his mouth, and then resumed his previous position, paws over muzzle.

I leaned back in my seat, taking a gulp of warm milk. Puck laughed at Elvis' plight, milk coming out his nose. Wrinkling my own nose in disgust I scooted a farther away from the boy. Granny gestured the boy to the kitchen and he went, laughing still.

"I think he'd tired," I commented. "Otherwise I don't think he'd be laughing this much."

"I agree," Daphne yawned. "And I'm mucho tired-o too."

Quirking a small smiled at the Daphne-ism, I yawned as well. "Lets get some sleep, and maybe if we have time we can go to town and get that hair dye."

Daphne and I made our way to bed after putting our empty glasses in the sink, mumbling goodnight to Puck who had stopped laughing and was wiping his face. He gave a distracted answer while looking through the junk drawer. Narrowing my eyes at the boy, I prayed he wasn't planning something vile this late at night.

Sighing I climbed the stairs behind Daphne, and slipped into to bed next to her. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of blue Great Danes.

* * *

Okay guys, another update already! Be proud of me, because this isn't going to last. I'm going to get them up as fast as I can, so that they have quality as well as length, so that means it's going to dwindle down to only one a week sooner or later. Enjoy this one though!


	4. Pretty

Pucks POV

Honestly, I never thought I'd think of Sabrina Grimm as Pretty. All it took was almost getting sucked into a very large time tear to make me realize this. I mean, sure, the Wolf said it back when we were dealing with Rumplestiltskin, but I didn't want to believe it.

Now I was sitting in my room, trying to figure out just what made me think Grimm was pretty. Even when she was tired she was pretty, and the fact that I was thinking like that drove me crazy. I pranked her to get my mind off her looks, and even that didn't help!

"Puck?"

"Hey, marshmallow," I greeted the younger Grimm sister. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Red? She went looking for a board game but never came back, I was worried she'd stumbled into here," Daphne told me. Thinking for a moment I shook my head.

"Nope, no crazy kid in here," I shrugged. "Try Mirrors room."

"Kay, thanks though," Daphne grinned, turning to leave. "By the way, you should stop calling her crazy."

I smiled wryly at Daphne's back. She was very fond of Red. My thoughts drifted to the crazy… sorry, _previously _crazy red cloaked child. She had actually gotten along well with Sabrina once they got over the fact that Red had tried to kill her with the Jabberwocky.

Snapping my fingers I grinned. Red was probably tailing Sabrina like usual. Whenever Red wasn't with Granny or Daphne, she stuck to Sabrina like glue, so she'd probably gotten sidetracked once she'd seen Sabrina. I decided to do Daphne a favor and find Red to tell her Daphne was looking for her.

Letting out my wings I made my way from my room and towards out of the house. I'd seen Sabrina leave earlier, so Red might have followed her without my noticing. Following the well marked path through the woods, I quickly came to a stop and landed on a high branch.

Sabrina and Red were sitting my the creek, talking about something. Red had a sly look on her face as Sabrina crossed her arms.

"You do, I can tell," Red stated smugly. Sabrina shook her head vehemently and glared at the young looking Everafter.

"I do not, and you can't prove anything," Sabrina snapped, a light pink blush dusting her face. I was curious about what the two girls were talking about. Then shook my head violently as my thoughts drifted to Sabrina's looks. Just because I admitted my feelings doesn't mean I have to let them rule every moment I see her.

"Oh? You're just afraid he won't feel the same way," Red furrowed her brow in frustration. "And he does!"

Who were they talking about? Who did Sabrina like? For a second I thought of myself as the one she might have liked, but quickly shoved that away. Nah, Grimm would never think like that.

"It's probably just a crush," Sabrina growled. "I thought Robin Hood was pretty cute for about a week too, and I got over that!"

A brief feeling of jealousy swamped me until I reminded myself she'd gotten over her crush. Their conversation just kept getting more and more interesting. I leaned foreword a bit, trying to catch what they were saying as they lowered their voices.

Snap!

"Gah!" I yelled, falling foreword toward the ground. I quickly stopped my decent with a flick of my wings but it was too late, I'd been spotted.

"Puck!" Sabrina screeched, red faced and glaring at me. To cover up my embarrassment, I laughed loudly and zoomed around the two girls for a moment before hovering just beyond them.

"Hey, Red, Daphne's lookin' for you," I told the girl, who promptly gasped and bolted for the house with a worried look.

"You'd better run, Puck!" Sabrina growled. "I don't take well to eavesdroppers!"

With another laugh I followed Red towards the house, keeping well ahead of the angry Grimm. When I'd returned to my room I flopped back down onto my trampoline. I thought about a bunch of things after that. Like who Sabrina liked, and If that person could really be me. I also thought about what would happen once Sabrina and Daphne's parents woke up.

From the sound of it, Henry Grimm would want to take the girls and leave as soon as possible, but Veronica sounded like the kind of person who would want to stay. I fell asleep worrying about if Sabrina would leave or not, and I also drifted back to the ever lingering subject of why Sabrina was so pretty.

* * *

Hey there folks! I'll probably have another one up tomorrow, because I don't have to go to school so I have all day to do it. I don't have to go to school because I busted my knee up for the second time. The first time was four years ago. Sadly I'll have to do physical therapy twice a week for six weeks, but hey, all this time off my feet will give me more time to work! (Sorry about that brief life story, but I just felt like getting that in here). Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews so far!

P.S. Sorry if Puck seems OOC


	5. Temper

People say I have a temper. In all honesty I agree. I tend to jump to conclusions and get angry over things, resulting in mixed consequences. I think it's just apart of who I am, although sometimes it gets me into some sticky situations, and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon.

I'm currently sitting in the room Daphne and I share, reading my great something grandfathers journal. He seemed to be a fan of crimes committed by dragons, something that set him apart from the other Grimm's. I was reading about the time he took a case where a dragon had actually carried off an entire crew of circus performers, much to the dismay of the town that was about to see their show.

No bodies had shown up and Grandfather Burnes was on the trail to find the dragon. It seemed that he'd gotten kicked out of the village for snapping at the mayor, cutting his questioning short. All in all, he was a lot like me.

"Sabrina?" Daphne called. "We're heading out to go to the mall, wanna come?"

"Nah, I think that if we run into Charming, which is highly likely, I'll just lose my temper again," I shrugged. Earlier that week we'd gotten a case, and I'd been very close to solving it when Charming mussed up my evidence- a footprint in the sand by the edge of the creek- and we'd had no evidence to convict Beast of the crime of stealing Little Bo Peeps sheep, which had been taken when she was watering them at that very spot.

Daphne nodded and left.

Back to the journal I went, thinking about the connections between me and this Grandfather Burnes. It was possible that I got my temper from him, after all we were related, but then again it might just be me.

Anyways, Burnes finally found the dragon in its lair, a deep cave, and was preparing to fight it when he spotted the Circus alive and well. Actually, they were performing for the dragon, who seemed to have a very happy grin on its face, and enjoying it. Burns stepped out into the main cave and the performance stopped.

The dragon, whose name was Alexander, asked why Burnes had interrupted. Burnes was quite shocked at the fact the dragon was talking, and explained himself. Alexander sighed and told Brunes that not every dragon was a savage, and that quite a few were actually quite well learned. Alexander's uncle was actually very good at math.

Sot he two talked it out, Alexander saying that the Circus people were being paid for their show, and Burnes staying to watch the rest of the performance. In the end Burnes and the Circus both left that night, chatting about what a nice visit that had been, and how well the dragon paid. Burnes was quite happy he hadn't attacked Alexander, and warned everyone who read the journal to first ask a dragon his disposition, then attack.

It also went on to say that the Circus folk performed for another town before Burnes left them. The town refused to pay, and the Circus people got quite angry. It seems they're the reason that no one knows about the town of Redeldale.

"Well that doesn't make much sense," I muttered to myself. "If you asked a dragon that, they'd answer by charring you."

Shaking my head I closed the journal and put it back in the library. By the time the others got back, I was reading another journal.

"Granny, I've learned something important," I told her than night. She asked what it was. "A lot of people in our family have temper problems."

"Oh, yes, I knew that quite a while ago," Granny smiled. "Your great Grandmother was quite a firecracker when it came to losing her temper."

All in all, Burnes taught me something after all. That is this:

Circus people can be pretty violent when they don't get paid.

* * *

Okay, folks, sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but my internet was down all day. I'm putting this up from school so be happy. This chapter is compleatly random, and I think the painkillers were getting to me and making me loopy. The next chapter will be better, and if I get time I'll re-write this chapter. Once again, this chapter is compleatly and utterly cracked up and random.


	6. IPod

My music blasted in my ears, drowning out the regular sounds of the Grimm household. I'd just gotten my I-pod for my birthday, and was loving it. Right now I was listening to the Wicked soundtrack that I'd downloaded the day before.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my little world, and I opened my eyes to see Red and Daphne standing over me. Pulling out one of the ear buds, I raised a brow in question.

"Um… We were wondering if you'd let us borrow your I-pod," Daphne asked. I narrowed by eyes, but complied. It wasn't like Daphne would ever do something to intentionally make me mad, not unless I did something first. Puck now, he'd throw my I-pod into the creek if he ever got the chance.

A few hours later I was getting suspicious about the reason they wanted my I-pod, and why they hadn't given it back. With a sigh I stood up and put the book I was reading away.

Stepping into the hall I heard faint music and headed towards it. Opening the door to the room Daphne and I shared I spotted Daphne and Red sitting on the ground. Daphne was trying to get Red's hair to comply with her needs.

"Is this what you've been doing for an hour?" I asked, eyeing the hold curling iron in Daphne's hands. I don't even know where she got it from.

"Yep, red wanted to try something new with her hair, and we decided it would go quicker with something to listen to. Shaking my head I took a hair band form my wrist and pulled reds hair back into a small ponytail, which looked cute on her.

"There," I nodded, pleased with myself. I grabbed my I-pod and left the room, leaving a very confused Daphne and a happy Red.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Daphne pouted before I closed the door.

* * *

Hey, sorry this is so late and so short. I'll probably update again soon, but I'm working on re-writing my Mummy story and I'm also working on a Naruto story so who knows. Also, from the next chapter on, I'm going to write replys to all reveiws from now on so if you have any questions just ask!


	7. Rain

I looked out the window, watching the rain fall from the angry grey clouds. Daphne and Red were playing Monopoly with Uncle Jake, who was losing terribly to the younger girls(well, seemingly younger in Red's case). Puck had yet to rear his nasty head and Granny was in the kitchen making lunch.

I'd always liked the rain. It was calming and it was fun to watch when there was lightning. I rested my head on my crossed arms and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the patter of rain on the window.

"Sabrina, _liebling, _could you go get Puck and tell him lunch is ready?" Granny asked, stepping into the living room.

"Sure, Granny," I sighed, standing up. Well, there goes my peaceful day, I thought grumpily. I made my way up the stairs slowly, delaying the moment in which I'd have to see the irritating fairy-boy. I glared at his door for a moment when I reached it then knocked. When Puck didn't answer I opened the door to find it raining his the room.

"What the…" I trailed off, watching the downpour in a mixture of irritation and confusion. "Of course its raining in his room, he just has to make things harder for me."

I tried yelling his name into the room, but the sound was drowned by the rain. With a resigned sigh, I stepped into the room and was immediately soaked to the bone. It was raining harder in Pucks room then it was outside.

"Puck! Come on Puck! I'm gonna get sick if I stay in here to long!" I yelled out, trying to find the troublesome fairy-boy. Alright, I thought, this isn't working. Time to try a different approach.

"Puck, if you don't get out here right now, Granny won't feed you!" I yelled, praying the threat would work. It didn't. That had me more confused then the fact it was raining indoors. Since Puck had began growing up, he wouldn't miss a meal for anything. I rubbed my arms in a feeble attempt to warm up while still looking for Puck.

Sneezing I decided enough was enough and turned to head back. Suddenly Puck landed in front of me, making me take a step back in surprise. Like me he was soaked, but he didn't look upset about it. A fleeting thought reminded me that Granny once said Everafters don't catch colds.

"There you are!" I snapped, glaring at the grinning boy. His usually curly hair was matted down and dripping but his eyes looked no less mischievous then usual. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you for at least ten minutes!"

"Aw, you were looking for me?" Puck asked, putting on a face innocent look. "That's so sweet."

"Granny made me," I flushed. I hope he didn't notice it. "Let's go, I'm going to get sick. Anyways why is it raining in here?"

"Because I like the rain," Puck shrugged. I was surprise again, that was something we had in common. I shook my head and made my way down the path I'd come. Puck followed me, seemingly amused that I'd come looking for him.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me, making me freeze. Puck pulled my close and I felt his wings wrap around us both. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I could seen his wide grin out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm just trying to help," Puck stated innocently.

"Isn't the rain bad for your wings or something?" I asked, almost unable to sound normal.

"Nah, not really," he told me. "Aren't you happy now, I'm keeping you warm."

"A little late, fairy-boy," I told him, trying not to stutter. Him being so close was making my heart beat wildly and my face flush. Unfortunately he was right, his body heat was warming my up so I wasn't shivering as much.

"Come on, Grimm, lets go get some food," Puck snickered, pushing me forward. We exited his room and he let me go. Shaking my head I grabbed two towels from the closet and tossed one to Puck. Drying my hair quickly I told Puck to go downstairs without me.

I changed into dry clothes and made my way downstairs to get some food. Sitting down next to Daphne, I listened to Granny question Puck about why he was drenched. Puck just shrugged and said his room raining. Granny shook her head and sighed something about 'dratted magical rooms' before going to the kitchen for more food.

"Was it really raining in Pucks room?" Daphne asked me, a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, it was worse in there then outside," I told her. Sneezing I sighed. "And I think I'm getting a cold because of it."

The rest of dinner went off without much conversation, other then Granny commenting on how huge Puck's appetite was (Because it just seemed to get worse and worse) and Uncle Jake talking about Briar Rose.

"Hey, Sabrina, how come you like the rain so much?" Daphne asked when we were sitting in the living room once again, and I had gone back to watching the rain. Puck was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Uncle Jake so I figured he wouldn't overhear me.

"Because it can be so many things," I told her. "It can be calming, or it can be fierce. I like it because it doesn't always have to be the same, plus it helps the trees and flowers grow." What I wouldn't tell her was how the rain reminded me of Puck. He could be all those things to(The the exception of helping to plants grow, or course, because he probably kills plants), and he was something I liked very much.

Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

No, I'd _never _do that.

______________________________________________________

Sistergrimmlover: Haha, thanks for liking this(And sorry for taking so long to update you probably don't even remember commenting *Facepalm*) and this kinda answers the "In order question you posed. No, no order here :)

Gothicgal000: Muahaha, alrighty then here's a hint, The words going to be Forget and it's going to have to do with Daphne this time (It'll have to do with a word starting with A(Which is a _huge_ hint)).

**To all my readers, I'm sorry for the loooong break I just took, but I've been having some computer problems. I'll try to get the next one up soon but this stupid virus is screwing me up. **


End file.
